Shadows on the Horizon
by Solvdrage
Summary: For too long, the world has been languishing under the horrors of 'The Greater Good' and small-e evil! Sure there's a delightful amount of backstabbing, deeply-ingrained hatreds, paranoia, and smutty literature, but there isn't any proper Capital-E Evil! But Evil always finds a way...and we have two promising candidates! Evil!Naruto/Evil!Hinata Subordinates with Benefits Harem Poll
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves experiencing a gloriously peaceful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the citizens were blissfully ignoring the fact that their home's economy was built around murder and sabotage. There was one citizen; however, that was having a wretchedly chaotic day.

Toryou Mizuki was having an absolutely hellish morning.

He had been poisoned at breakfast and on his way to a drop for his client had fallen into a clever, painful, and sadly nonlethal trap. It had been something so simple that he had been embarrassed to miss seeing it. Then, he realized that had been the _genius_ of the trap. Mizuki hadn't been expecting something so simple and had let his guard down. The trap had simply been a flurry of senbon launched when Mizuki had hit a tripwire. The sheer number of projectiles had ensured that he'd been put into a near-death state due to the senbon hitting one of the specific nerves in his neck.

"Morning, Mizuki," a young voice said in greeting. Mizuki would have shouted a series of vicious insults at the mocking triumph in the bastard's voice if he hadn't been gagged and groggy from his forceful reawakening. Instead, he settled for a feral growl.

"Either you're not a morning person or you're still annoyed about the whole poison thing," the blond-headed owner of the voice said glibly as he emerged from a shadowed alcove in the warehouse.

If there was one person Toryou Mizuki hated above all others in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an annoying brat who caused no end of trouble for the village. He was a prankster and overall delinquent. Worse, Uzumaki Naruto was…

"Careful, Mizuki-_sensei_. You're coming awful close to some serious legal issues," Naruto said with mocking emphasis on Mizuki's 'honorific'. "You know what the penalty for breaking the Old Man's law is…can't go blabbing about what the seal on my stomach contains to just anyone now, can we?"

"What?" Mizuki weakly asked through his gag, surprise and the poison.

"The Kyūbi, the Fox, the October 10th Disaster…the Suck-up…" Naruto explained casually. "But that's not why we're having this chat."

Mizuki trembled with rage. "What do you want, demon?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the venom in Mizuki's voice. "As you are no doubt aware, I'm not very popular with the village. There are a few people who have accepted me…encouraged me…maybe even love me like family. You made a gigantic mistake. You messed with the person I care about above all others."

"Iruka knows and probably hates you," the stupidly cruel teacher attempted a psychological jab.

"That explains everything! What a diabolical plot! Iruka's trying to sabotage my life by paying my grocery bills! _That sadistic bastard!"_

"**Fuck you!"** Mizuki shouted in a seething and uncontrolled rage. "Is this all a game to you?"

"No, Mizuki. This isn't a game. Messing with Sakura's head in between classes is a game. This is simply a lesson of why you shouldn't have made your gigantic mistake. This could have all been avoided if you had just left Iruka-sensei alone on his date with Kaori-san."

"You poisoned me, kidnapped me, and tortured me because I messed with that goody-two-shoe's _date?"_ Mizuki managed to express a surprising amount of shock and annoyance through his gag.

"Just the last two. I wanted to get your employer's opinion on my poisons. Give a bit of a show," Naruto explained. "The reason for the torture and kidnapping isn't because you messed with the date. You were trying to mess with Iruka-sensei's happiness. I won't allow anything to happen to Iruka-sensei's happiness."

"I've seen your face! There isn't any way you'll get away with this! Finally, the Hokage will finish what the Fourth should have done all those years ago!" Mizuki roared as best he could with a leather strap in his mouth.

"Actually, I'll get off scot free, if a bit 'traumatized'. It isn't every day I find one of my beloved teachers tortured and murdered by the vile, horrible, well-paid smuggler gang that double-crossed him…" Naruto gave his sob story. The Jinchūriki suddenly turned to the shadows to his left. "They _are_ well paid, aren't they?"

The person who emerged from the shadows wasn't exactly who Naruto had been expecting. He had been expecting one of the shady civilians who populated the South End of the village. Instead of a burly heavily-tattooed man with connections to Gato the shipping magnate/underworld boss, the mousy and modest Hyūga Hinata emerged from the shadows. "Of course they are well paid. I _am_ a Hyūga, after all."

Naruto knew the perfect phrase to accurately and articulately surmise his surprise at the reveal. "Dafuq?"

"I am not who you were expecting?" Hinata asked with a grin.

"No, I think it's safe to say that you've surprised me." Naruto shrugged. "Double 'cause you didn't stutter."

"You're wearing a shirt." Naruto blinked at Hinata's statement. The Hyūga girl continued her explanation. "You got me flustered that day."

"Flustered?" Naruto asked. His mind wasn't catching up to what Hinata was saying. "I thought girls on…ly…"

Hinata nodded with an amused gleam in her vaguely pupil-less light lavender eyes. The two Genin-in-training stood silently as Naruto processed the new information. The fact that Mizuki was still in the room howling in impotent rage less than three feet away was completely ignored.

"I thought the girls only liked Sasuke," Naruto added a bit lamely.

"Ew," Hinata whispered and shook her head. "He reminds me too much of the arrogant fools in my clan. If I wanted a dark-haired, brooding, pretty-boy loon, I could have my pick of any Hyūga in my clan. They couldn't say no, I do hold their lives in my hand."

Naruto hummed with a mix of surprise and approval. "Not what I expected. You always struck me as shy, dark, and a bit of a weirdo."

Hinata flushed with angry embarrassment. Naruto noticed the dangerous territory he had entered and decided to quickly attempt to fix the situation. "Nothing wrong with shy! It's just…all this seems a bit out of character."

"What do you really know about me?" Hinata countered. Naruto was relieved to hear what seemed to be a natural state of gentleness in the voice. _'Maybe she's as fucked up as I am,'_ Naruto thought.

"Not much. You keep to yourself, work hard, and don't chase after Sasuke. I've never noticed much about you because you just seem to disappear into the background."

Hinata nodded approvingly. "Good. I want to disappear a bit. We're shinobi not samurai or the 'knights' of the Southern Continent. If someone as observant as you can't notice me, then everything is going according to plan."

"I'm still here!" Mizuki unleashed a muffled scream through his leather gag.

"Shush," Naruto said dismissively without taking his attention off Hinata. "Important people are talking."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. The sound brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"So, what is your plan?" Naruto asked. Hinata wagged a finger at Naruto. "Right, dumb question. I don't know or trust you enough to reveal my plans. Same goes for you."

The Hyūga heiress smiled and gripped the edges of her beige baggy jacket. "I do like you enough to tell you one of my goals."

"I'm all ears," Naruto responded as he decided that he had a new card to play in his 'mess with Sakura and Sasuke's fangirls heads' game.

"My goal is very similar to yours. The happiness and safety of the person I love more than anyone else. You are doing this for Iruka-sensei," Hinata motioned towards Mizuki as she explained. "I'm doing everything I can for my sister, Hanabi."

"Who threatened her?" Naruto asked.

"My clan. A few years ago, I discovered they were entertaining a request to marry Hanabi to the sons of one of the Kōshaku of the Land of Fire. Hanabi was only five at the time and the son was thirteen! I have been aware of the Clan's cruelty for years. They had threatened to seal me and banish me to the Cadet Branch several times. For a while, I had been willing to accept that fate if it meant protecting Hanabi. When I heard of their latest cruelty, I had enough. I realized that I couldn't protect my precious sister if I lost all power."

Naruto was wearing an ear-splitting grin that looked for all the world as if it was powered by the demonic-entity residing inside of him. "So, how did you get out of that situation?"

Naruto had been so enthralled by the conversation and mulling over Hinata's motivations and actions that he had failed to realize that she had crossed the distance and was now an arm's length away. She gently put a finger against Naruto's lips and 'shh'd' the young man. "Not with an audience."

'_Does she have _any _idea that she just handed my hormones a dozen soldier pills? Naruto…that was the second dumb question you've asked about Hinata today. As smart as she is…_of course _she knows what she's doing. Brilliant, seductive, _cheater,' Naruto grumbled in his head.

"Oh right, the bastard. Got a question…does the gang you employ set people on fire?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded mirthfully. "They do." Mizuki's fear was radiating off him like heat off of a stovetop. Naruto's poison was still affecting him completely. There was no way he could use enough chakra to use even the Rope-Escape Jutsu. Worse, what little chakra he could feel was disrupted by his rather abrupt reawakening from the near-death state Naruto had put him in.

"Miss Hyūga," Naruto began grandly. "Would you like to go on an impromptu date?"

"You _are_ the only boy who doesn't disgust or annoy me…" Hinata paused theatrically. "I accept."

Naruto whooped and leapt into the air. It was for show…mostly. There had been a few times he had _legitimately_ asked Haruno Sakura on a date. She had violently rejected Naruto. Naruto had from then on been a bit wary of females. He thought they were all crazy in some way. Hinata had actually provided more evidence supporting Naruto's theory.

There was one key difference with Hinata. She was crazy in the same way he was.

"You just made my day." Naruto calmed down and called off his act. "I promise you, Miss Hyūga, that our date will be one of the hottest Konoha has seen in a long time."

"That was an _awful_ pun," Hinata laughed. "So, how are we going to do this? We can't use Katon Jutsus, even if we knew any, because I know that none of the other smugglers are shinobi."

Naruto walked past Mizuki whistling a jaunty tune. He grabbed a small cask and returned to Hinata. "May I offer your ladyship this fine vintage?"

"An excellent choice," Hinata answered with every ounce of formality and grace that her years of training in etiquette had provided. She accepted the cask of oil and walked over to Mizuki. "Sensei, my agents _warned you_. The Hyūga gave you ever opportunity to avoid…complications. You have been skimming off the top. Do you really think _Gato_ could protect you from the mightiest clan in Konoha?"

Mizuki knew in that moment he was dead. "H-How did you find out?"

Hinata didn't respond and simply dumped the cask of oil onto the bound and destroyed Mizuki. She turned to Naruto who was approaching with a box of matches. The quiet and enjoyable moment was suddenly shattered by a scream. Strangely, it was not from the doomed Chūnin.

"Burn 'um masta! Buuuuuurn!"

Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan and Naruto whirled around to the source of the voice. Once again, he was encountered by something he hadn't been expecting. The voice was created by a small group of strange brown creatures. Each of the six creatures had a bat-like nose set above a large fanged mouth. There were several horns protruding from their leathery skin that was halfway between a lizard and a pig. The eyes glowed a malevolent yellow, but in a bout of contradiction had an air of naïve stupidity to them. Hinata and Naruto noticed that their bat-like ears were moving independently of each other. In a way, the wagging of the ears was similar to how a dog wagged its tail.

"Burn?" One of the little imps asked eagerly as he clambered over his fellow.

"Well, Hinata, should we give our new audience what they want?" Naruto asked as he reached for a kunai.

"If they promise to leave us alone on our _date_," Hinata huffed. "We're about to kill Mizuki for skimming off the top _and_ interrupting a date. And he's more-or-less a person. Imagine what we'll do to _you!"_

"Oh! My withered, cruel, black heart is just _quivering_ with anticipation at the horrible, completely-out-of-proportion, **Evil** retaliation you two will come up with!" An aged voice said excitedly.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick glance. The Hyūga girl nodded quickly and Naruto lit one of the matches. The Jinchūriki tossed the lit match over his shoulder. Mizuki screamed as he was consumed by the flames. The fire illuminated the warehouse and revealed the ancient source of the new voice. Superficially, the speaker resembled the other imp-like creatures. The speaker was clearly ancient and walked with a stoop. He was also the only one to be wearing any form of clothing. He, the old creature was clearly male, had a sackcloth and leather cloak over a blood-red habit. A stick was attached to his back and a glowing crystal hung from said stick.

"You have three seconds to start explaining who you are, because we have a lot of oil left," Naruto said darkly.

"What a magnificent growl! Oh, it is so _wonderful_ to have such promising candidates! Truly, Evil runs in your veins! And allow me to introduce myself and this motley collection of idiots! I am Gnarl, Minion Master, Overlord Recruiter, seal-murder enthusiast, and Loyal Servant of All That is Dark and Evil. The vicious, but moronic, creatures here are the Minions."

"Seal-murder enthusiast?" Naruto balked.

"They may look cute," Hinata said in a disturbingly even voice. "But they can look into your souls. They also make nice coats, which is a bonus."

Gnarl nodded approvingly. "Such a promising pair of candidates! We must leave before all this delightful screaming attracts an annoying horde of do-gooders! I can explain everything back at the Tower!"

"We do need to get out of here," Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded and leveled a dark and vicious glare at the Minion Master. "If you attempt _anything_, I'll skin you alive and make you into a rug."

"Now, _that_ is a quality threat! The quiver in my withered black heart has migrated to my bowels! I haven't been this excited since the Fourth Overlord sacked the capital city of the 'Glorious Empire'!" Gnarl exclaimed as he put air quotes around 'Glorious Empire'.

"What will you be explaining?" Hinata demanded an explanation in her most authoritative voice.

"About how you two are sufficiently Evil to be considered worthy of the title of Overlord!" Gnarl explained with a dark smile. He tapped on a strange rune-covered stone. "Giblet! Open a portal!"

The small stone began to warm up, independently of the Mizuki-fueled bonfire on the other side of the warehouse. A small pillar of light appeared and the Minions happily jumped into it.

"Do you really think we could be this 'Overlord'?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely!" Gnarl answered eagerly. _'A shame that there can only be _one _Overlord…but who knows…Evil always finds a way…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes, I'm aware this is _exactly_ the same as what I posted in Solvdrage's 2014 Plot ADHD Asylum. I tried expanding this to the size of my usual chapters, but what I had was too good of an ending point. Chapter Two should be up already (or very shortly). I'll start showing off the development and the first phases of Naruto and Hinata's Evil Plans!

Please Review. Reviews are life!


	2. Chapter 2

Gnarl was truly impressed by the two candidates. They were truly brimming with Evil Energy! The ancient Minion Master wasn't sure which of the two possible Overlords filled his bowels with uncontrollable spasms of raw terror more! Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata were not only sufficiently devious and driven, but they had impeccable legacies of Evil! Oh, how Gnarl longed to see what horrors and atrocities they would unleash upon this unsuspecting world!

'_All those fools working for the 'Greater Good' have no idea what's coming! The new Overlord will sweep aside their delusions and expose all the little evil they do in order them to remain blissfully ignorant!'_

The maleficent little creature strolled towards the Library where the Candidates were studying on the Legacy of Evil. Gnarl was pleased that the possible Overlords had taken such a shine to the Netherworld Tower. Yes, Evil had revealed Itself in two of the most promising candidates since the "Overlad" inherited his Dark Father's position.

'_Ah, those were the Bad Old Days…'_ Gnarl thought nostalgically. He missed those days and how the Netherworld Tower bustled with energy! The Minions attempting to drill like the Legionnaires of the 'Glorious Empire', Mortis perfecting his necromantic arts, Kelda and Queen Fay attempting to murder Gnarl for watching them in the baths! It had been such an evil near-apocalypse!

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Gnarl's black, shriveled, husk of a heart clenched and dove for cover at the hideous echoing of a Proper Evil Laugh. The aged Hellspawn willed his ancient bones to move as he entered the Library. Uzumaki Naruto was cackling with the proper mix of madness, ambition, and control that were hallmarks of a potential Overlord.

The Minion Master turned his attention to Hinata. The Byakugan Princess's reaction to Naruto's Evil Laughter would be a test of her worth as an Overlord Candidate as well. If she showed the wrong kind of revulsion, fear, or any signs of Goodness…well…then she was fit for little better than Mistress status. Gnarl was pleased to see Hinata staring at Naruto with a mix of savvy, admiration, and lust. As the truly self-aware Brown Minion looked closer, he noticed a very important detail! The gears in the Hyūga Beauty's head were turning. She was hatching an Evil Plot! _'Several, if I'm not senile after all these centuries!'_

Yes! There were several plans in motion now! He quickly turned to appraise Naruto. They were both plotting! The sheer overwhelming deviousness and Evil Scheming in the air was crushing Gnarl's black shroud that served as his soul-equivalent. Yes, Evil was finding its way!

"Greetings Overlord and Overlady (in training)! I see that Evil has found suitable vessels to envelop the world in Darkness!" Gnarl announced eagerly.

"These writings…I've figured out how to graduate the Academy now!" Naruto declared. "The Steel Doppelganger spell is my ticket to power and influence!"

Hinata saw the question bubbling its way forth from Gnarl's brain. "Your role, _Gnarl, _is to advise and tutor us. Doubt is not your role. Naruto-kun and I will need to work within the Shinobi System until we have secured shinobi servants. How many Overlords have reigned during the Shinobi Era?"

'_Oh, that is the cruel steel of an Overlord! I had doubts about you, Hyūga Hinata, but you resemble __**her**__ more and more!" _Gnarl rejoiced as Hinata's malice leaked through into her command. "In the current era of fragile, hideous, 'greater good' and 'lesser evil' fueled peace…no true Overlords have risen to power. Uchiha Madara came close, but that wanker lacked a few crucial elements to become True Evil! One, he was far too emo with his whole 'Uzumaki Mito friendzoned me and only wants to ravage Senju Hashirama!' and 'My clan likes making money and living comfortably more than dying while charging into frontal assaults!' shtick! His plans had no true ambition! A shame, he had the power and was evil…the brat just couldn't take that next step into Evil!"

Naruto smirked at the image of Uchiha Madara not being good enough for an Uzumaki woman. He would have to rub that in Sasuke's face later. "Minions can easily slaughter the mustered soldiers of the Daimyos and overwhelm most Genin with numbers. Chūnin and Jonin level shinobi…would butcher them. It would be a waste of our current limited resources to send our minions against advanced shinobi. Hinata and I will work within the system for a time to gain ninja lackeys."

"Ah, you are thinking like True Overlords! Now, I think it's time for more training in magic and Minion Control! Follow me; we have a good bit of work to do!" Gnarl suggested.

The two budding Masters of Evil shook their heads. "We have been here for almost eight hours. There are people who might be getting suspicious of our absence. Naruto-kun and I will return as soon as we have made sure no one suspects our involvement in Mizuki's demise."

Gnarl ran a gnarled finger along his jaw. "A wise course of action, milady. We are not in a good position yet. Do you have any orders for your sufficiently groveling slaves while you are gone?"

"We're going to need more Minions. I've seen some of those worm things in the area around our tower. Slaughter them and begin harvesting life-force. If Hinata and I are going to conquer the world, we're going to need a very large army," Naruto commanded.

"As you command, sire!" Gnarl acknowledged. "Do you require anything else?"

"Not at this time," Hinata confirmed. The two prospective Overlords headed for a portal that Giblet had recently created. It was a much safer exit and was nowhere near the site of Mizuki's highly satisfying murder.

"We're going to need a story about where we were," Naruto said as the pair exited the portal.

"Simple, you begged and/or bribed me to help you with your chakra control. The Bunshin no Jutsu has been giving you fits despite how hard you work." Hinata was so different than Naruto had originally thought. She had been shy, dark, and weird. Now, she was still dark. It was just that Hinata had revealed herself to be confident and very, very hot.

"Heh, the Byakugan really gives you an advantage in finding things out. Must be nice," Naruto admitted.

"The Byakugan is a gift. I also didn't mind paying attention to you," Hinata said coyly.

The Jinchūriki smiled broadly at Hinata's flirtatious declaration. "So, when you say that I'm the only boy who doesn't disgust you is that in our age group or…"

"Or…" Hinata confirmed. She laughed as Naruto stumbled in shock. He giggled perversely at the though.

"What if they ask us about Mizuki?" Naruto asked while his upper-body mind was still capable of functioning.

"As you said when we removed him, we'll be suitably traumatized. Most of the Academy staff believes me to be a shy and emotional young woman. If they put Mizuki's murder and our training together, we can say you were comforting me…"

"I'm more than willing to provide _physical_ comfort," Naruto promised suggestively.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but quickly pouted. "Maybe _later_. We have some shinobi heading our way."

"Damn it! Don't they have a concept of _timing?_ Who are they?" Naruto hissed.

"It looks like Chiasa-san from my clan and a Chūnin I don't recognize," Hinata reported.

Naruto nodded. "At least we look the part. They won't have any trouble believing we've been training."

The Hyūga Heiress nodded as the two shinobi ran up to the children. "Hinata-sama! Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Chiasa exclaimed. The term 'goodness' annoyed the two current incarnations of Evil, but they hid it well. Instead, Naruto was wearing a mask of clueless ignorance. Hinata looked for all the world like a concerned, but shy little girl.

"Is something wrong, Chiasa-san? Did something happen at home?" Hinata acted beautifully. Naruto could easily believe she was concerned about her clan.

'_Though, on some levels, I guess she is. I mean, Hinata did mention she cared a lot about her sister. I know I care about Iruka-sensei. Hinata and I might be Evil, but that doesn't mean we can't love…'_ Naruto realized.

"Hinata-sama, I have terrible news. While you were...independently training, one of your teachers was brutally murdered!"

"Murdered?" Naruto and Hinata shouted, completely unintentionally, at the same time.

The other Chūnin, whose name neither Overlord had any desire to know, nodded. "Mizuki-sensei was burned alive. The early medical exam found a poison in his blood. All the evidence points to a drug habit and a deal that went south."

"I-I don't know what to say!" Hinata gasped and covered her mouth in 'shock'. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a sham act of comfort. He really wanted to give his very attractive co-conspirator a high five.

"Did you catch whoever did it?" Naruto snapped. "These scumbags killed a member of our village! A _Chūnin!"_

Chiasa nodded. "The Hokage sent ANBU and other forces into the Warehouse District. The second your father knew what was happening, he sent search parties to locate you, Hinata-sama."

"Hokage-sama was concerned about you as well, Uzumaki-san. We have been searching for you as well. I must say that you two were very difficult to find."

Naruto looked to Hinata and chewed his lip. The two shinobi believed that Naruto was still shell-shocked by the news of Mizuki's death. "Hinata was helping me with my Bunshin issue…well…I sucked at it and couldn't get anything right so…"

"So, I suggested to Naruto-kun that we…that we move further away from the village. There was a stream perfect for practicing water walking in Training Ground Thirty-Seven. I…I had no idea we were worrying the entire village," Hinata explained.

"We are just glad you are safe," Chiasa said genuinely. Hinata nodded numbly. After a few empty but comforting words from the shinobi, Naruto and Hinata separated. The Chūnin escorted Naruto the entire way back to his apartment.

"Where is Iruka-sensei? Is he okay?" Naruto asked and was completely genuine in his concern. Iruka was one of a few people he truly cared for.

"Umino Iruka is fine. He's currently with Mizuki's…former girlfriend and family. I'm sure he will be by to check on you tonight," the Chūnin reported. Naruto nodded and thanked the man.

He waited several minutes before attempting to use the magic Gnarl said he had an instinctive ability to use. At first, he tried molding magic like Chakra, but he only grasped at threads. "Why isn't this working? I'm the Overlord! I should be mastering this already!"

"**You should, but you are not thinking like an Overlord, sire. Come, I will help you…master…"**

"What the heeeeellllllllll?" Naruto yelled as he felt his consciousness being drawn somewhere else. He arrived in the last place he expected: a sewer. "This better not be my own mind…"

"**I am afraid it is, Overlord." **Naruto realized the source of the voice. He looked around and saw the giant bars of a prison. The Kyūbi had decided to finally make direct contact with Naruto.

The Uzumaki had actually known he was the container of the Kyūbi for about a year and a half. Occasionally, he would receive glimpses of battle and anger. At first, the thought it was bad dreams brought about by semi-expired milk or eating too late at night. That theory went away when the Kyūbi flashed in his mind and called his name. It was kinda creepy having a living embodiment of rage and destruction add 'sama' to his name.

Didn't mean Naruto wasn't appreciative.

"So, you're the Nine-tailed Fox," Naruto said with his arms crossed. The gloom on the other side of the prison cell evaporated. The Kyūbi was revealed in its full glory. Kyūbi was massive, even beyond some of the stories Naruto had heard. Its fur was a brilliant orange, which was a shade Naruto could heartily approve!

"**I am, Overlord."** The Kyūbi actually bowed. Naruto felt his ego swell. If the Bijū that beat the hell out of Konoha respected him, then he could do anything.

"Why are you being so respectful?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. _'I know I'm going to be the Overlord, but the Kyūbi is a Bijū.'_

"**You are the Overlord." **The Kyūbi's tone was incredulous. It literally couldn't understand why the Overlord wasn't accepting his natural position as master. **"Has Gnarl the Minion Master not informed you of the history of the Overlords?"**

"No, I get the impression Gnarl is holding back on info. The entire time Hinata and I were studying, he was trying to get us to hate each other."

"**We are instruments of Evil. That is only natural. It is also his basic directives to ensure that there is only one Overlord. You and the Hyūga girl have lineages that are connected to the past Overlords, but they are competing lineages. Naruto-sama, your lineages are greater than you know…"**

Naruto stared up at the Kyūbi and crossed his arms. "Well, I have about two hours before Iruka-sensei gets here. Start filling me in on my lineage."

"**If you would permit me, Overlord, I must go further back and include my own lineage as well."** Naruto nodded. He was enjoying the sense of power having a force of nature be subservient to his will. **"This tale begins thousands of years ago, before even I knew True Life. It begins…with the Tower Heart…"**

* * *

><p>Hinata returned to her Clan's ancient home. Her welcome was warm, but wary from the Cadet members. The Main branch families were far less welcoming. Hinata could not blame them. She, after all, had set up some serious blackmail on each of the power brokers in her clan.<p>

And she was determined to keep the Elders aware that it was _her _clan.

'_I suppose my handling of the Hyūga Clan led Gnarl to me. I wonder if that little imp knows about the poisoning of Elder Yoshinori,'_ Hinata thought to herself. It had been Hinata's first poisoning. Yoshinori had always had an unnatural fixation on Hinata and her precious sister, Hanabi. The Overlady could not abide such filth threatening to defile or corrupt Hanabi. So, she secretly had poisoned him, but continuously fed him the antidote. Her masterstroke had been to gradually withdraw the antidote. Every doctor had simply believed that Yoshinori's poor health habits had finally caught up to him. Hinata's least favorite relative had died in agony over the course of a few months.

'_I'll need to dance on his grave later…maybe I should invite Naruto-kun?' _Hinata idly made plans.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

Hanabi's voice lifted Hinata's spirits. The only person in the Hyūga Clan, perhaps all of Konoha, that Hinata truly cared about was Hanabi. If Hinata's little sister did not for some unfathomable reason actually like the Hyūga Clan and the cursed grounds of the Clan Compound, Hinata would have burned it and ninety-five percent of the Clan to death in their sleep. There was also the complication of Konoha retaliating and killing Hinata. Gnarl and the Netherworld Tower _had_ given Hinata a safe haven to retreat to. Thus, the only bulwark between the Hyūga Clan and being murdered as they dreamed of success, purity, and power, was the whims of a seven-year-old girl.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan. How was your day?" Hinata asked as she took her sister's hand.

"Kinda scary. I heard there were some bad guys who did bad things earlier," Hanabi explained to her sister.

Hinata didn't respond with words. She responded with a heartfelt hug. "I'll keep you safe…from the whole world if I have to."

"Don't worry, Onee-sama. I'm going to be a ninja too! We'll keep each other safe."

The elder Hyūga sister simply hugged her beloved little sister tighter. _'I will definitely be dancing on Yoshinori's grave later tonight.'_

* * *

><p>"What is the Tower Heart?" Naruto asked. He was surprised Gnarl hadn't mentioned something that seemed to be that important. <em>'Or maybe that was a lesson he was about to start…'<em>

"**The Tower Heart was an ancient artifact of unrivaled magical power. Overlords have always drawn on its power to fuel their conquests and ambitions. As ages passed, the Tower Heart became aware of the universe. Evil had empowered it for so long that it too became bent to the Overlord's will. Thousands of years ago, the world was dominated by the Eighteenth Overlord and his terrible magics empowered the Tower Heart on a level unseen since the Third Overlord; Lord of the Abyss. Eventually, his madness allowed his iron grip on his slaves and subjects to lessen. There was a great rebellion and a collection of "Heroes" empowered by several deities assaulted the Tower. Evil reached almost unheard levels of power thanks to the war and death. In that moment, the Tower Heart gained the ability to remember. **_**I **_**gained the ability to remember. The Tower Heart, my grandfather for a lack of a better term, was too powerful to be destroyed. The deities and heroes were forced to enact a powerful ritual that was meant 'purify' the Tower Heart."**

Naruto usually didn't have such a great attention span, but even he was totally focused on the Kyūbi's tale. "I take it the ritual didn't really work."

"**Correct, master. The Dark Tower, with the Tower Heart at its core, became a verdant and monolithic tree: the Shinju or "God Tree". The people worshiped the Shinju to celebrate the defeat of the Eighteenth Overlord. As Gnarl was and is fond of saying, 'Evil always finds a way', and I remember the Tower Heart seeking to find a way to return to an Overlord's service. The influence of my 'grandfather' was subtle at first. It slowly corrupted the people into fighting each other. War resumed, and the Shinju was fed by the blood spilled in the chaos. The energy of the spirit mixed with the energy of the physical world, and chakra was born. Soon, it was time to bring forth a New Overlord. Every thousand years, the Tower Heart had the Shinju produce a single fruit. The 'Chakra Fruit' tempted thousands with unlimited power, but the fear of godhood kept the weak away. There was not anyone connected to the will of Evil for several cycles…until Ōtsutsuki Kaguya succumbed to the whispers of the Tower Heart. She ate the Fruit! For a time, she was still enthralled by Good. But Evil is patient! Soon, Kaguya embraced her role as Overlord. Evil was back!"**

"Not for long, I guess," Naruto interrupted. The Kyūbi nodded at Naruto. "Figures."

"**Kaguya's two sons were born with her powerful chakra. They were also born Good and resisted their mother. Evil refused to be contained, but was defeated. We underestimated the abilities of Hagoromo and Hamura. Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, sealed Overlady Kaguya into the moon and split the Tower Heart, which had combined with Kaguya into a form known as the Jūbi, into Nine Tailed Beasts."**

"The Sage of Six Paths did all that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**Yes. The Bijū have been seeking out Overlords for ages, but none have been worthy…until you and the Hyūga woman. It is finally time for the Overlord to come forward!"**

"That's pretty badass," Naruto admitted. "So, what is my lineage and how does it compare to Hinata's?"

"**I can sense the lineage of the Fourth, Tenth, and Eighteenth Overlords within you. That is a powerful claim to the Towers of the Overlord," **the living Tower Heart Shard informed the blonde-haired Overlad. **"Naruto-sama, the most recent branches of your family tree are impressive as well. The Uzumaki blood in your veins has a direct connection to Ōtsutsuki Kaguya's descendants! Your father and mother were powerful shinobi as well."**

"M-My parents?" Naruto forced out. This was information he needed. The knowledge that had been denied to him was the kindling of a power rage. "Tell me everything!"

"**I was there…and you are not the first Uzumaki to contain me…" **The Kyūbi recalled his memories of Naruto's birth. He told his Overlord everything, from the fact that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were his parents to the role an Uchiha played in attempting to murder Naruto and the indignities his mother had suffered.

"The world will **burn** for the crimes committed against me!" Naruto roared and Evil Chakra mixed with Dark Magic erupted behind him.

"**I offer my service, Overlord!"** The Kyūbi swore.

"Then _bend your knee."_ Naruto shook with rage. He had no idea where the words and authority were coming from. It felt as if it was his birthright. _'It probably is. I am the __**Overlord!'**_

The Kyūbi complied. **"I, Kurama, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, swear myself to the service of Evil in the name of the Overlord."**

"What is Hinata's lineage? You have not obeyed me yet."

"**Delay your wrath, my Overlord**," Kurama pleaded. **"Overlady Hyūga can trace her lineage directly to Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. She is also distantly related to the Sixth and Ninth Overlords. I do not have time to tell you more, my master. Your favored person has arrived…"**

Naruto snapped to the real world and donned a mask of mourning. It was easy given Kurama's revelations about his parents, but it would be easy to convince Iruka-sensei it was about Mizuki. The teacher and the student had fooled the world into thinking they were on friendly terms.

Naruto slowly opened the door and smiled at Iruka. Despite the Overlad's supreme rage, he was truly glad to see Iruka-sensei. Umino Iruka was one of the few legitimately genuine and kind people in the world.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…I wish I had been here sooner," Iruka said in complete seriousness and without an iota of deceit or falsehood. "Mizuki's family and Tsubaki were devastated. They begged me to stay for a while. Then there was the debriefing with the investigators…"

Naruto nodded and recognized that Iruka was beginning his apology. If it was anyone else, Naruto would have been annoyed by their excuses. Iruka…never made excuses. He was just _good._ It was sad that one of Naruto's few precious people was on the opposite side of the Metaphysical and Ideological divide.

"Mizuki was one of your best friends…" Naruto mentioned offhandedly. "I'm just glad you're here."

"You need me here," Iruka declared. "I do have something to make up for my tardiness…ramen from Ichiraku."

The Overlord-in-Training's face lit up at the prospect of his favorite food. "When the world is mine, you will be the next Daimyo of the Land of Fire!"

Iruka laughed at Naruto's declaration and patted the boy on the head. The teacher had no way of knowing that Naruto was _completely serious_ and already was planning ways to install Iruka as the ruler of Hi no Kuni.

"Death is never easy," Iruka began. "It always helps to have someone beside you acting as support. I wish I had gotten a bit more support after the Kyūbi attack…I know how difficult it can be and I don't want you to suffer alone like I did."

"T-Thank you," Naruto responded. He was really emotional. Once again, Iruka had shown Naruto kindness almost the entire world had denied him.

The pair talked for a while about Mizuki. Naruto revealed nothing, but was glad Iruka was so willing to reach out to him. Eventually, conversation was steered towards Naruto's 'training' with Hinata.

"She's been trying to see why my chakra control is so bad. We've come to an…understanding about helping each other out. I'll help her train with taijutsu that isn't her clan's, and she'll help me with chakra control."

Iruka was trying his best not to laugh. Naruto saw Iruka's struggle and glared at his friend and teacher. He also was trying not to blush at the thought of Hinata. She had been quite suggestive near the end of their conversation. "Well, yeah, I get it!"

"I'm glad you noticed. As future Hokage, you'll have to be aware of details…" Iruka teased.

"Laugh it up Iruka-sensei. Laugh it up," Naruto grumbled. Iruka smiled and turned the conversation to other fare.

Eventually, Iruka said his goodbyes. Naruto was glad for the time he spent with Iruka. Truly, the Academy teacher was one of the few the Overlad would burn the world for. Time passed, and Naruto's attention returned to Kurama.

"Kurama, you mentioned that the Tower Heart was one of the keys to the power of the Overlords. Hinata and I will be at a big disadvantage without it," Naruto mentioned to the Bijū dwelling within him.

"**Fortunately, the Tower Heart ejected shards of itself before its Jūbi form was sealed away. They are nowhere near as powerful as the original Tower Heart, but if they could be harnessed and combined…"**

"If I remember, you are a living shard of the Tower Heart…" Naruto let the insinuation hang in the air. "Could you be used to rebuild the Tower Heart?"

The Kyūbi no Kitsune was silent for a moment. **"Perhaps master…I am primarily the chakra of the Jūbi, but some of the ancient magic remains. A specific ritual **_**might**_** be able to siphon away just my magic. I do not require it to exist and it would better serve you, my Overlord."**

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk with Hinata and Gnarl about it. I wish I could talk to Gnarl right now…"

"**You can, my lord. Gnarl is an ancient creature that has always been bound to the Tower Heart. As a piece of it, I can communicate with Gnarl,"** Kurama informed his master.

"Call to him," Naruto ordered.

"_Master? Is that you?"_ Gnarl responded telepathically.

"I'm here, Gnarl. I have a new mission for the minions. We need to locate the Tower Heart Shards," Naruto commanded.

"_Of course, that is a wise course of action. Overlord, if I may ask…"_ There was something in Gnarl's tone that made Naruto wary.

"I have the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed within me. Kurama was once part of the first Tower Heart. He just swore allegiance to our cause," Naruto explained.

"_A valuable source of Evil Energy, my lord. I will select the least idiotic Browns to search for the shards and the other Minion Hives," the Minion Master reported._

"**Gnarl is right. You will need the other Hives to become a true Overlord," **Kurama agreed.

"What are the other Minion Hives?" T=the young Evil Agent asked.

"_Minions reproduce in the Hives. There are ancient magical spells implanted within the Hives that mold the Life Force of fallen foes into new Minions. Currently, the Brown Hive is within the Tower. The Red Hive, which allows you to command the fireball chucking Reds is missing. We are also missing the Green Hive, so no assassin Minions and the Blue Hive. Blues are the healers, spies, and are the only ones that can swim."_

Naruto blinked at Gnarl's explanation. "You're telling me only part of my army can swim?"

"_Browns sink faster than you can say 'Elves are extinct'. Reds are simply extinguished. Greens flail a bit and curse the existence of everything that isn't you." _Gnarl admitted.

"Get on that," Naruto commanded. "And get Giblet to get a portal to Hinata's Compound open. I need to see her."

"_Giblet dig for da masta!"_ A minion shouted into the magical communication link.

"**It is good to see Giblet is still as dumb and enthusiastic as ever."**

Naruto shrugged at the Bijū as he watched Giblet's portal materialize. There were too many unanswered questions. Naruto swore to get to the bottom of all these mysteries. As he experienced the odd 'tug' of being magically transported through space, he wondered what kind of stir he would cause appearing in the Hyūga Compound.

The Overlad blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust. His upper-body mind had been formulating a simple outline of their heritage as Overlords. Naruto would then lead into his eugenics plan. As his vision returned, his lower-body brain promptly took over.

It wasn't every night he saw Hinata wearing a very, very thin lavender lace chemise. She had her arms crossed under her chest, which only demonstrated how well _developed _she was. Since the lingerie was so thin, there was almost nothing left to Naruto's imagination.

He giggled happily at the sight before him. Hinata was _pissed, _but somehow that just made her hotter.

"_I love you Giblet,"_ Naruto communicated with the Forgemaster Minion.

"_Giblet do good for masta?"_

Naruto unabashedly gave Hinata's toned body a thrice-over. _"Giblet did very good."_

"I hope you have a good reason for being here, Naruto-kun," Hinata practically growled.

The voice emanating from the extremely beautiful Overlady in front of him snapped Naruto out of his funk. His lower-body brain spared _just_ enough blood to his upper-body brain for Naruto to speak.

"Hinata, we can give birth to a God."

The Byakugan Princess stared in shock at Naruto for a few moments before eloquently answering Naruto with a shout of _"EHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here goes chapter 2!

I usually don't like GIANT WALLS of Exposition, but this situation made them necessary. I'm pretty pleased with the backstory connecting the Overlord series of games to the backstory Kishimoto created for the shinobi world.

Before anyone says anything, yes, I'm making joint Overlords. Yes, one of them is Hinata. Do I care if you hate that? Not really. Personally, I think I've made them both twisted enough to make their Evil Overlord credentials pretty good.

This is also a harem fic. Naruto and Hinata's 'Subordinates with Benefits' are as follows (in order of 'recruitment): Fem!Haku, Merialith (OC Elf Queen. Hey, if you can find me a legit elf woman in Naruto who is _explicitly stated to be an elf_ then we'll talk), Tayuya, and Shizuka. I'm going to include spots for two others, so a poll is going to be up on my profile soon. There will be an "Other" choice.

The following women are automatically disqualified:

1. Hanabi, Kin, Temari and Sakura: Plot reasons. Hanabi is too young anyway.  
>2. Kushina: Dead and not coming back. I know she's one of the hottest women in the series, but I don't do NaruIncest. (Karin is on the poll, but I feel there is enough separation on the Uzumaki Clan tree for her to work)<br>3. Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, etc: I'm a teacher. Those generation gaps and teacher/student relationships creep me the hell out.  
>4. TsunadeMei, etc: See above. Also, plot.

Please review. Reviews are life. Flames are highly amusing.


End file.
